


Меланхолия двухметрового

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Пять дней, проведённые в интенсивном лагере для первогодок, нелегко дались Хьякузаве.*Хьякузава - тот самый двухметровый первогодка, заставивший Хинату мечтать о рыбе-Люцифере.С 209 главы манги, Хьякузава с Хинатой вместе находились в интенсивном лагере для способных первогодок.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hyakuzawa Yuudai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Меланхолия двухметрового

**Author's Note:**

> Фестовый фик 2016г.  
> В тексте возможны неточности, в частности Цукишима упоминал капс лок, хотя речь шла о иероглифах.

Эта комната была насквозь пропитана волейболом. Его запахом — резиной, терпким потом и сладковатой разогревающей мазью — и разговорами о нём, разбившимися на множество голосов. Отбой наступил минут двадцать назад, но никто даже и не думал ложиться спать, бурно обсуждая прошедший день.

Хьякузава прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на несильной, но дёргающей боли в запястье, которое сегодня неудачно подставил под мяч, растерявшись. Запястье было в полном порядке, Вашиджо-сан лично его осмотрел прежде, чем отправить ещё и в медпункт, но жалящие отголоски уходящей боли заставляли непрерывно вспоминать и заново переживать тот момент.   
Далеко не единственная ошибка Хьякузавы, но всё скопившееся разочарование словно собралось в ушибленном месте.   
Хотелось рухнуть в постель и моментально уснуть, но вокруг было слишком много запахов, голосов, а ушибленная рука всё ныла, и Хьякузава знал, что моментально уснуть не выйдет. Волейбол был повсюду, даже когда они уходили из зала. Он был в ноющей руке Хьякузавы, но главное — он был в его голове. Какой уж тут сон, в лучшем случае ему теперь до утра будет сниться одна и та же западня.  
В худшем — он полночи провертится с бока на бок, хмурясь и пытаясь придумать, как ему стоило поступить, например, когда навстречу его прямому съёму выпрыгнул блокирующий из Сейджо. Может, всё-таки кросс? Но он так упорно пытался приучить себя бить прямые съёмы, а от однотипных кроссов совсем мало толку, как тогда... 

Телефон в кармане шорт мягко завибрировал, и Хьякузава разлепил сухие веки. 

«Не спишь, Хьякузава? Как твой первый день в лагере для крутых первогодок? Скучаешь без своих семпаев?»

Хьякузава несколько раз прочитал сообщение от Комаки-сана, а потом воровато оглянулся, как будто до него здесь кому-то было дело. Сердце предательски защемило. Это совсем никуда не годилось. Всё-таки расклеился, словно сопливый младшеклассник, впервые надолго оставшийся без родителей.   
«Я устал и перенервничал», — мысленно и почти по слогам произнёс Хьякузава, глубоко вздыхая. — «Завтра новый день, мне станет лучше, и я ещё посмеюсь над самим собой».

Сообщение он набирал так долго, что уже и не рассчитывал получить от семпая ответ. 

«Как раз собираюсь, здесь уже отбой. Всё нормально, я стараюсь, как могу. Да, вас не хватает».

Хьякузава долго размышлял над вопросом про лагерь, зато на последний ответил без колебаний. Семпаев действительно не хватало. Их поддержки и шуток, уверенности, подсказок, простых разговоров и прямых взглядов.   
За целый день на Хьякудзаву, если и смотрели, то только с диковинным интересом. Или с заметным раздражением из-за его неуклюжести. 

«Тяжело тебе там, да, Хьякузава?» 

Хьякузава, как наяву, представил, каким голосом сказал бы это семпай. Способный разглядеть Хьякузаву насквозь, даже через расстояние и безликую переписку.  
Сочувственно и понимающе, без намёка на насмешку. 

Представил так живо, что снова почувствовал себя паршиво.  
Конечно, он не питал радужных мыслей насчёт своих способностей. За тот несчастный неполный месяц, который достался их проигравшей команде, Хьякузава, может, чему и научился, но до уровня остальных ему всё равно было далеко. Но одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое — столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу.   
Быть худшим отстойно.   
Быть худшим, имея самые лучшие показатели — отстойно вдвойне.   
«Мне здесь совсем не нравится» — хотелось совершенно по-детски ответить Комаки-сану, но Хьякузава, стиснув зубы, остановил этот унизительный порыв.

Такое чувство, что я только всем мешаю и порчу игру.

Я тут никому не нравлюсь.

Возможно, скоро Вашиджо-сан поймёт, что кроме роста у меня ничего нет, и отправит меня домой.

Хьякузава посмотрел на свою перекошенную гримасу в отражении потухшего экрана, и отложил телефон в сторону.   
Правда в том, что первый день в лагере прошёл просто отстойно. А завтра его ждёт ровно то же самое. Никакого чуда не случится. Он не почувствует себя лучше, ему не станет легче.   
Ему нужен был лагерь не для выдающихся первогодок, а для самых неуклюжих и малоопытных новичков. 

— О! Доехал?! — неожиданно воскликнул Коганегава: Хьякудзава запомнил его, потому что сегодня они работали в связке и потому что Коганегаву сложно было не запомнить. Его футон был соседним, и от этого его голос громыхнул почти под самым ухом Хьякузавы, заставляя вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из своей тоски.  
Рокот голосов мгновенно поутих, и все уставились на Коганегаву.   
Он улыбался, склонившись к лежащему рядом очкарику из Карасуно. Кажется, очкарик был одним из немногих, кто в этот вечер не делился своими впечатлениями и героически пытался уснуть сразу после отбоя.   
— Да.  
— И? Что он написал, Цукишима?  
— Что доехал, — утомлённо вздохнул Цукишима, оглядевшись на всех. Один раз его взгляд пересёкся с Хьякузавой, но Цукишима быстро отвёл глаза. — И что съел гигантский бургер. Понятия не имею, зачем мне нужно об этом писать.  
— Я бы не отказался сейчас от бургера, — мечтательно заметил Коганегава. Кто-то согласно замычал, кто-то рассмеялся.

Сердце Хьякузавы дрогнуло, будто на ровном месте спотыкнулось, и снова торопливо забилось. Они говорили про десятый номер Карасуно. Хинату Шоё.   
Он уехал ещё до ужина, кажется, даже не сходив в душ. Громко попрощался со всеми и убежал в стылую темноту.   
Ни много ни мало — полтора часа назад.

— Он только сейчас доехал? — зачем-то спросил Хьякузава, прилепляя к себе взгляды всех. Сразу стало неуютно, особенно, когда этот Цукишима посмотрел на него, как на недоразвитого идиота. Хьякузава почувствовал, что челюсть цепенеет, но всё-таки выдавил: — Так долго... Он в порядке?  
Цукишима приподнял бровь и поджал губы, всем своим видом говоря «А тебе-то что?» — но потом фыркнул и отвернулся к своему телефону.  
— Он пишет капсом, ставит не меньше десяти восклицательных знаков к ряду и обещает завтра приехать как можно раньше. Да, похоже, он в порядке, — пожал плечами Цукишима.   
Хьякузава кивнул, соглашаясь, что, наверное, от таких сообщений веет никак не подавленностью. Наверное, Цукишиме лучше знать. В конце концов, они с Хинатой были товарищами.   
Цукишима всё смотрел на него со странной смесью удивления и недовольства. Позже, из достоверного источника, он узнает, что Цукишима всегда так смотрит. Но прямо сейчас Хьякузава неловко поёрзал и отвернулся. 

— Ну и хорошо, — серьёзно подал голос блокирующий Сейджо. — Он, конечно, полный псих, мне бы точно не хватило духу выкинуть такое.  
— Да, но Хината очень крутой. Я начинаю понимать, что в нём нашёл Аонэ-сан, — воскликнул Коганегава, всплеснув руками и подпрыгнув на месте. — Напиши ему, что он очень крутой, Цукишима!  
— Я ложусь спать, — бесстрастно сообщил Цукишима и отвернулся на другой бок.

Хьякузава какое-то время наблюдал, как возмущённый Коганегава пытался дозваться Цукишиму, который либо обладал суперспособностью мгновенно отключаться, либо просто мог без труда игнорировать даже самых громких и навязчивых.   
А потом Хьякузава снова взялся за свой телефон.  
Мыслей стало ещё больше, они не помещались в нём. Мысли о волейболе, мысли об ошибках, которые он уже совершил и которые совершит завтра — и теперь ещё из головы никуда не уберётся десятый номер Карасуно.  
Крошечный парень, которого Хьякузава не мог победить, даже с помощью семпаев. «Мальчик на побегушках», который уж точно заслужил находиться среди лучших.   
Так ли плохо прошёл первый день Хьякузавы в этом лагере?

«Не беспокойтесь обо мне, семпай. Я справлюсь».

*** 

— Плохо спал? — сочувственно спросил Коганегава на разминке: Хьякузава как раз не смог сдержать очередного зевка, потирая заслезившиеся глаза.   
Отнекиваться было бессмысленно, и Хьякузава кивнул. Он совершенно не выспался. Всё, как он и предсказывал: сначала долго вертелся, не в силах перестать думать и анализировать, съедая себя заживо за все свои промахи, а под утро провалился в душный и липкий кошмар, окончательно измотавший его. 

Хьякузава помнил, как прорывался сквозь густой синий лес и его ржаво-рыжую колючую растительность, путающуюся в ногах и утягивающую назад.   
Сон мельтешил, то заставляя с ужасом убегать от чего-то незримого, дышащего в затылок стылым туманом, то — самому догонять нечто важное и нужное Хьякузаве до слёз, обжигающих щёки сильнее, чем колючки рыжих кустов. Он помнил, как вырвался из синевы леса, как — чудом не свалившись — сбежал по крутому каменистому спуску и смог разглядеть берег напротив. Там не было ни леса, ни колючек — впереди, на фоне невероятно низкого, ослепительного неба, он увидел свою команду. Семпаи махали ему и что-то кричали, но Хьякузава не слышал ни слова, только своё тяжёлое дыхание, сиплым хрипом вырывающееся из груди. Ему нужно было на тот берег.  
Но стоило Хьякузаве перепрыгнуть последние заросли, как местность вокруг изменилась: перед ним, в густом кольце тумана, тихо плескалась тёмная река. А потом он заметил и мост, хотя мог поклясться, что секунду назад его не было. Хьякузава крикнул, но не дождался даже собственного эха.  
Хьякузава в панике попятился и повернулся бежать обратно, но чёртов мост снова оказался перед ним.  
Мост иррационально пугал, потому что выглядел слишком простым выходом из этой западни. Откуда-то в нём взялась твёрдая уверенность, что просто — не бывает. Всё, что просто, рано или поздно, заведёт его в тупик. И выбраться оттуда будет уже намного сложнее.   
Наползающий туман сырой тяжестью ложился на плечи Хьякузавы, подталкивая к воде. Мост был всюду, куда бы не бросился бежать Хьякузава, и, в конце концов, он сдался.  
Но стоило ему сделать несколько осторожных шагов, как, выглядевший таким надёжным, мост задрожал и с гнилым треском распался, утягивая Хьякузаву за собой в мутную воду.   
Хьякузава помнил свою злость, когда попытался выбраться, но доски снова подвели его. Помнил, что решил идти вброд, послав мост к чёрту. Помнил, как поднял вокруг себя густые барханы потревоженного ила, и как тяжёло стало утопающим в нём ногам. Он отлично помнил свой ужас и страх, но момент, когда рядом успел оказаться Хината — так и не смог вспомнить.  
Десятый номер Карасуно бежал над разрушенным мостом и делал это так легко, словно тот был цел и невредим.   
— Как ты это делаешь? — в отчаянии выкрикнул Хьякузава, отбиваясь от влажного густого тумана, свисающего с его рук липкой паутиной. Хината что-то сказал, но Хьякузава по-прежнему не слышал ничего, кроме собственного надрывного голоса. И барахтался в нём, в своих вопросах, затягивающих на дно вместе с илом.  
Почему ты не тонешь? Как ты это делаешь?  
Хината подошёл к самому краю и присел, склонившись над Хьякузавой.

— Мне снилось, что сюда пришли третьегодки из Карасуно, Сейджо и Шираторизавы, и нас заставили играть с ними в вышибал. Только вышибали почему-то одного меня, — голос Коганегавы вырвал его из сбивчивых воспоминаний и заставил поспешно заморгать.   
Хьякузава всё ещё был в зале, разминаясь, обхватив ладонями стопы и вытягиваясь вперёд всем телом, а в голове его — пусто и противно, словно он на самом деле по самую макушку увяз в мерзкой прилипчивой тине. 

Хьякузава тряхнул головой и неловко улыбнулся. Коганегава ему нравился, хоть и был громким, неугомонным, а его пасы — слишком смелыми для такого игрока, как Хьякузава. Он всегда извинялся, если у Хьякузавы не выходило пробить с его передачи, рассказывал, что же пошло не так, и от него веяло такой горячей волной уверенности и вызова, что даже Хьякузаве начинало казаться, что в следующий раз у них наверняка получится.   
Если бы Хьякузава был более опытным и умелым, он бы смог воспользоваться любой предоставленной возможностью Коганегавы, чтобы заработать очко.

— Было обидно! — возмутился Коганегава, но сам улыбался от уха до уха и, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. — Потом к ним присоединились мои семпаи, и Футакучи-сан постоянно подбивал мою задницу и кричал, что я позорю звание Железной стены... А тебе что снилось?  
— Какая-то ерунда. Лес и туман, — расплывчато отозвался Хьякузава, вспоминая лицо Хинаты в своём сне. Хината пытался сказать ему что-то, но Хьякузава так и не смог его услышать. И это почему-то расстраивало намного сильнее собственной кончины в глупой реке.

Настоящий Хината о чём-то шумно говорил с ворчливым Цукишимой, совсем рядом, можно подойти в любой момент и поговорить с ним... Только о чём?  
«Помнишь, мы играли один раз друг против друга? Твоя команда ещё победила», — конечно, Хината помнил, что дальше?  
«Что тобой движет? Зачем тебе нужно носить эти бутылки с мячами?» — почему-то перед глазами сразу же встал образ недовольного и подозрительного Цукишимы, замершего с видом «Тебе-то какое дело?».   
Да и не это Хьякузава хотел сказать ему.

«Ты необыкновенный человек, и из-за тебя я теперь ненавижу и свой рост, и свой ужасный волейбол».

— Кошмары в первый день интенсивного лагеря — совсем не зазорно, — авторитетно заявил Коганегава, и мягко похлопал Хьякузаву по плечу. — Всего-то нужно выложиться сегодня на полную, чтобы ни о чём не жалеть и упасть без сил сразу после ужина! Этот способ всегда работает.  
Хьякузава коротко хохотнул и поднялся следом за нетерпеливо подпрыгивающим на месте Коганегавой.   
— Давай постараемся, как следует, — сказал Хьякузава, отбрасывая все ненужные и отвлекающие мысли прочь из головы.  
Сегодня он снова попробует чередовать атаку. Попробует хотя бы не быть таким предсказуемым. У него должно получиться.

Уже позже они узнали, что с ними будет играть действующий состав Шираторизавы — Коганегава на мгновение так побледнел, что Хьякузаве стало его жалко.   
И только натянув на футболку манишку, Хьякузава обратил внимание на свой лагерный номер. Десятый.

«Хороший знак» — подумал Хьякузава, поискав взглядом невысокую фигуру Хинаты. Тот нашёлся сразу же, рядом с первогодками из Шираторизавы и телегами с мячами.   
Иногда Хината замирал, и Хьякузава замечал с какой жадностью он пялился на всех, кому дозволено играть. Но стоило его окликнуть, как он моментально срывался с места, возобновляя бурную деятельность. Вода, мячи, тряпки — Хината был везде, как и его вечно голодный взгляд.  
Неожиданно он остановился, замер, как вкопанный, а потом резко обернулся, из всего зала безошибочно глядя прямо на Хьякузаву.  
Сердце громко бухнуло в груди и испуганно притихло. Хьякузава даже дыхание задержал, почему-то ощущая себя пойманным на месте преступления с этой бесполезной манишкой и десяткой на груди. Глупое чувство. Дурацкое.   
Нечитаемый взгляд Хинаты проникал ему под кожу и расползался там чем-то прохладным, поднимающим волну мурашек. Что это было за чувство? Страх? Стыд?

Хината наклонил голову на бок и поднял руку, помахав ему.   
Такой простой и миролюбивый жест. Хьякузава задрожал, с трудом заставив себя вдохнуть — и когда между его лопаток неожиданно опустилась чья-то тяжёлая ладонь, из его рта вылетел совсем несолидный хрип. 

— Эй, Гигант-кун, не спи, — нараспев сказал ему пятый номер Шираторизавы, подняв брови и улыбнувшись так, словно знал про Хьякузаву всё на свете. Даже то, о чём Хьякузава и сам не догадывался. — Танджи-кун не в настроении, а ты тут в облаках витаешь. Иди и получай ценные указания вместе со всеми!   
— Извините, — пробормотал Хьякузава, поклонившись.

Получив от Вашиджо-сана укоряющий взгляд, Хьякузава прибился к остальным, пытаясь вникнуть в разговор.   
Но вместо слов тренера почему-то отчётливо слышал голос пятого номера Шираторизавы.   
— Десятый номер-то чего? В запасе? — говорил он Ушиджиме, потягивающему локоть левой руки к подбородку. — Точнее, наш десятый! Мелкий монстр из Карасуно. Надо вытрясти подробности из Цутому.  
— Не лезь к Гошики, Тендо, пусть он работает, — спокойно попросил его Ушиджима. — Скоро сами всё увидим. Пошли. Я помогу тебе с растяжкой.  
— Интере-е-есно же. Как думаешь, мог он нарваться? Ставлю на то, что во втором сете его добавят в игру. Или в третьем... его не могут не выпустить. Хочу сыграть с ним ещё раз, Вакатоши-кун!  
— Да. 

Хьякузава сжал кулаки и глянул на Вашиджо-сана. Конечно же, тот всё слышал. И Гошики, замерший рядом с ним с непонятным выражением на лице, тоже всё слышал.   
Вашиджо-сан хмуро, не моргая, смотрел на Хьякузаву, пока тот всё-таки не потупился, опустив голову и спрятав руки за спину. 

Оттянув край манишки, он задумчиво ковырнул пальцем свою непривычную десятку.   
И почувствовал себя героем кошмара Коганегавы. Только вышибали в нём уже его, Хьякузаву.

*** 

«Сегодня нас отделал основной состав Шираторизавы», — с каким-то садистским удовольствием написал Хьякузава семпаям. 

После провальной игры и нескольких кругов падений перекатом, его снова охватила апатия. Двигаться и, тем более, общаться с остальными совершенно не хотелось.   
Конечно, такая опытная команда моментально раскусила его игру. Конечно, наивно было полагать, что своим ростом он напугает третьегодок Шираторизавы. Конечно, тренер Вашиджо чаще всего именно ему выкрикивал отрывистые и простые замечания, которые всё равно никак не хотели приживаться в голове Хьякузавы.   
Конечно, хитро усмехающийся Тендо хотел бы вместо него сыграть против Хинаты. Как и многие здесь.   
Его игра никак не клеилась.   
Всё по-прежнему шло через задницу. И не только у него.

— Ну, как он, Цукишима?   
Хьякузава, только и ждавший этого вопроса, вскинул голову, оборачиваясь и моментально натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд Цукишимы. Который словно только его и ждал. Хьякузава замер, даже рот от изумления открыв. С чего Цукишиме так прицельно смотреть на него? Хьякузава ведёт себя странно? Подозрительно?   
Цукишима прищурился, медленно складывая руки на груди и пряча телефон у себя подмышкой. 

— Почему бы тебе не обменяться с ним номерами, раз он так тебя волнует? — отчеканил Цукишима, и с каждым его словом Хьякузава сильнее вжимал голову в плечи, словно на неё опускали доверху набитые рисом мешки. Цукишима смотрел прямо ему в глаза, полностью игнорируя Коганегаву, как будто не к нему обращался вовсе. А ведь именно он и задавал Цукишиме вопрос. 

— Я постоянно забываю, — покаялся Коганегава, но сдаваться явно не желал: — Брось, Цукишима, чего он тебе написал?

Цукишима, наконец-то, прекратил прожигать Хьякузаву внимательным, задумчивым взглядом и отвернулся к Коганегаве, недовольно хмурясь.  
Хьякузава перевёл дыхание, расслабляя напряжённые до предела плечи. Цукишима был не из общительных, Хьякузава мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать моменты, когда они говорили, и всегда он вёл себя подчёркнуто вежливо и отстранённо. Только, когда речь заходила о Хинате, Цукишима словно каменел, и взгляд его становился опасным. Полным вызова и оценки.  
Наверное, зря Хьякузава сегодня перехватил Цукишиму у раздевалки и спросил, не стоило ли отправить Хинату домой пораньше.   
Он точно ведёт себя слишком странно.

— Я просто хочу напомнить, что вовсе не обязан тут подрабатывать транслятором своей личной переписки, — холодно заметил Цукишима, и Коганегава всерьёз задумался над его фразой.   
Откуда-то с дальних футонов в них прилетела подушка, и Цукишима прожёг её презрительным взглядом.

— Не томи!  
— Он мне пишет, а я не спешу вызывать спасателей — значит, всё с ним нормально, — раздражённо ответил Цукишима, запуская подушкой обратно. — Какое вам всем дело до него? Он же ваш соперник.  
— Какая разница? Даже, если он соперник, что плохого в том, чтобы волноваться? — обозлился Киндайчи. — Мы сегодня играли чуть ли не до закрытия столовой, а ему вон сколько ехать... И ведь хоть бы перекусить дали.  
— Вашиджо-сан мудрый дядька, но иногда бывает жутко упрямым и делает назло обстоятельствам, — сказал Гошики странным голосом: не то он пытался спорить с Киндайчи, не то полностью его поддерживал.  
Обычно он держался особняком, гордо задрав нос, и ходил с видом «уж я-то точно понимаю, о чём Вашиджо-сан вам всем говорил!». Хьякузава сначала решил, что недолюбливает его, но Гошики оказался... отличным парнем. Играть с ним в связке два на два — просто потрясающе, потому что Гошики умудрялся закрывать все бреши Хьякузавы, ещё и забивать при этом очки сопернику. И, одновременно с тем, ужасно стыдно. Рядом с Гошики Хьякузава острее всего понимал, что у него совершенно иной уровень игры.   
И несмотря на свою силу, Гошики не задавался. То, что он волновался за Хинату вместе со всеми, невольно заставило Хьякузаву одобрительно улыбнуться.  
К тому же, сложно недолюбливать человека, на которого тренер Вашиджо орал ничуть не реже, чем на Хьякузаву. Вместе с талантом, Гошики и доставалось по первое число. 

— Вашиджо-сан может делать странные вещи, но потом они берут — и превращаются во что-то логичное! Я думаю... Для Хинаты это... — Гошики суматошно потёр лоб, невольно взлохматив свою чёлку, и рассеянно уставился куда-то в пустоту. — Хотя иногда Вашиджо-сан просто упрямится и вредничает, и тогда я совершенно не могу его понять.   
— Я тоже совершенно не понимаю вашего тренера, — кивнул Коганегава, игнорируя все скептические взгляды в свою сторону. Он задумчиво поднял руки к потолку и покрутил кистями, как будто перекидывал невидимый мяч. — Но получается всё лучше.   
Лицо Гошики просияло, как будто Коганегава похвалил его самого.   
Хьякузава задумчиво уставился на свои руки. Даже покрутил кистями, пытаясь рассмотреть своё «лучше».

У Цукишимы пиликнул телефон, и он сказал:  
— Хината говорит, что в полном порядке. Что он тронут, и чтобы вы не волновались. И какие-то странные смайлики, они у меня не отображаются, не знаю, где он их берёт.   
Комната погрузилась в душное, недоумённое молчание, в котором Цукишима сначала отложил телефон, а потом и аккуратно спрятал очки в чехол.   
— Ты всё-таки передал ему наши слова, Цукишима, — наконец-то протянул Коганегава, сияя, как ярко начищенный пятак. Гошики довольно хмыкнул. Киндайчи поддержал его коротким хохотком.   
Потонувший в их смехе, голос Цукишимы — «Я ложусь спать» — звучал удивительно довольным. Как будто он улыбался, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Хьякузава тоже засмеялся, чувствуя себя странно. Грудь переполняли не то радость и облегчение, не то тоскливая зависть.  
Сообщение от семпая говорило: «Шираторизава — сильная команда, даже проиграть ей — полезно! Ты слишком зациклился на неудачах, Хьякузава» — и он бессильно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Он действительно зациклился на неудачах. И на десятом номере Карасуно.

*** 

Семпаи создали для него конференцию, потому что «Комаки совершенно не справляется с ролью поддержки! Не бойся, Хьякузава, мы не оставим тебя одного с ним!» — и теперь непрерывно писали, требуя рассказывать обо всём, что происходило в лагере с Хьякузавой.  
По большей части, они заполняли чат бесконечным трёпом и дурацкими фотками из школы, но Хьякузава не мог и не хотел жаловаться. Конференция с семпаями была пока что единственным плюсом этого места.

Потому что с каждым днём становилось только невыносимей. Хьякузава уговаривал себя, листая фотографии семпаев и краем уха слушая своих соседей по футонам, что завтра всё изменится. Что вот уже скоро он окончательно привыкнет. Что у него в любом случае должно начать получаться. Но толка от этих уговоров практически не было.

Хьякузава не хотел идти на тренировки. Он ненавидел их, как и своё бесполезно-длинное тело. Как и своё бессмысленное чувство одиночества, выедающее его заживо острой жалостью к себе.

Но потом мимо проносился вихрь по имени Хината. Протягивал ему бутылку с водой. Говорил, что он хорошо постарался и последний съём был просто невероятным, и нёсся дальше, успевая всё и сразу.   
И, глядя ему вслед, Хьякузава оставался на площадке.

Совершенно потерянный, неуверенный в собственных силах, самый отстойный игрок из лучших первогодок. 

*** 

Хьякузава чувствовал себя преступником. А ещё дураком. Он же собственными ушами слышал, как Хината рассказывал про «потрясную» забегаловку неподалёку от Шираторизавы. Хината описывал её, как лучшее место на земле: яркая, вся в неоновых огоньках, уютная, и еда там недорогая. Зря Хьякузава лезет.  
«Это благодарность», — мысленно возразил он сам себе. И решительно закрыл клапаны на пластиковой крышке одноразового контейнера: обычно он сразу выбрасывал крышки, чтобы не мешались, но сегодня совсем другой случай. Он встал и неуверенно огляделся, сжимая контейнер в руке и стараясь загородить его своим бедром.   
Но повару Хьякузава был не интересен, а остальные ещё просто не успели присоединиться к ужину. Слишком рано. Наверняка, они снова играют с освободившимся Хинатой, и будут играть, пока Анабара-сан или кто другой не прогонит из зала. 

Хьякузава выскользнул из столовой, ожидая, что его в любую секунду окликнут, и удивлённый повар спросит, чем это он занимается? Хьякузава застынет, обливаясь потом, и будет молча выслушивать причитания повара, что выносить из столовой еду, любезно предоставленную школой, совсем никуда не годится. Вокруг — разумеется — моментально соберется толпа зевак. А потом подоспеет и скрюченный знаком вопроса, вечно насупленный Вашиджо-сан, увидит контейнер и сразу же всё поймёт. 

Хьякузава не знал, чем ему это грозило — может быть, оставшиеся два дня он проведёт в лагере на тех же правах, что и Хината? — но никто его так и не окликнул. Хьякузава шёл сначала подчёркнуто медленно, как ему казалось — естественно и неподозрительно, а потом, с каждым шагом набирая скорость, сбежал по лестнице, перепрыгнув три последние ступеньки, немного не вписавшись, врезался плечом в стену, но тут же заработал ногами с удвоенной силой. Заветный контейнер нужно было как можно скорее вручить Хинате.  
И не потому, что у него пальцы горели, и хотелось быстрее избавиться от улик.  
Сегодня Хината сказал ему... столько потрясных вещей.   
Вспомнив разом и честный, яркий взгляд Хинаты, и то приятное чувство, когда к нему наконец-то вернулось ощущение контроля, и довольную, гордую улыбку Хинаты, от которой по позвоночнику Хьякузавы словно проползла раскалённая лава, выжигая всё на своём пути — Хьякузава неловко засмеялся. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел глупо или даже жутко. Шагая по тёмному пустому коридору, сжимая в руках контейнер с едой и широко улыбаясь, глядя себе под ноги. Но Хьякузаве было наплевать.   
Хотелось написать Комаки-сану и остальным какую-нибудь ерунду, поделиться своим отличным — впервые с начала лагеря! — настроением, но его наверняка завалят вопросами.

Он остановился перед дверьми в зал, прислонившись к стене и переводя дух. Из зала доносились крики, скрип кроссовок о паркет и звонкие удары по мячу, и, среди всеобщего привычного гвалта, голос Хинаты звенел ярче остальных. Хьякузава облегчённо вздохнул. Ещё не сбежал. А ведь ему так далеко ехать, Цукишиме стоило пораньше спровадить его, вот что.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Цукишима выкрикнул, что пора закругляться — «Вы все как хотите, а я больше не могу здесь носиться и хочу в душ». Отовсюду послышался нестройный стон голосов, но Цукишиму всё-таки поддержали. Началась возня, заскрипели телеги для мячей, и Хьякузава, сделав глубокий вдох и шумно выдохнув через нос, решительно вошёл в зал.

— Эй, Хината! — сразу же, не оставляя себе ни шанса на раздумья, прикрикнул Хьякузава, выискивая Хинату взглядом, но утыкаясь им прямо в тренерскую скамейку.

Хьякузава замер, испуганно вытаращив глаза и открыв рот.   
Обычно, Вашиджо-сан покидал зал сразу же, как только заканчивал тренировку. Чем они занимались в зале без его надзора, Вашиджо не волновало. Вот уже три дня, как Вашиджо не изменял себе и своим привычкам, но прямо сейчас он с умеренным любопытством разглядывал Хьякузаву из-под своих густых тяжёлых бровей, и это совершенно точно не входило в планы Хьякузавы.  
Рядом с Вашиджо, застыл ещё и Анабара-сан, держа в руках какие-то журналы и стопку исписанной бумаги.  
«Задержались, обсуждая статистику игр», — печально подумал Хьякузава, сглатывая вязкую слюну. И делая шаг назад. Может быть, ещё получится сбежать, не вызвав слишком много ненужных вопросов?

— Хьякузава? — позвал его Хината: его голос был тёплый, удивлённый и суматошно дрожащий из-за учащенного дыхания. Хьякузава вздрогнул и опустил голову вниз, смотря на раскрасневшегося и мокрого от пота Хинату. Когда только успел подобраться так близко.

Внутри снова закипела не то кровь, не то лава.   
Не то его расплавленный и бесполезный мозг, жалкими остатками стекающий из черепной коробки, минуя радостно забившееся сердце.  
Как Хината делал это? Как одним своим видом делал всё прочее совсем неважным?  
Разрываясь между пьянящей радостью и паникой, нарастающей под тяжёлым — Хьякузава ощущал его всем телом! — взглядом неотрывно следящего за ними Вашиджо, Хьякузава немного нервно протянул Хинате контейнер.

— Держи, — сказал Хьякузава, ощущая себя не преступником даже, а спецагентом под очень плохим прикрытием.   
Шпионом, который, как никогда, был близок к провалу.

Хината моргнул, забирая контейнер и непонимающе разглядывая его. По виску Хьякузавы щекотно проскользнула ледяная капля пота. Он снова ощутил себя полным придурком. Ползущие вверх брови Хинаты только подтверждали его опасения.

— Это... что? — пробормотал он в замешательстве, и Хьякузава запоздало запустил руки в бесконечный карман своей худи.   
Одноразовые палочки в шуршащей упаковке нашлись сразу же, но никак не хотели вылезать, цепляясь за края кармана. Хьякузава так не потел даже на игре с Шираторизавой, где их совершенно безжалостно гоняли до самого ужина.

«Расслабься, Хьякузава».

— Вот так, — сказал Хьякузава, аккуратно устроив палочки сверху на контейнер и, боясь встречаться взглядом с Хинатой, неуверенно потёр свою мокрую шею. — Теперь точно держи. Это ужин.  
— Твой ужин?! — воскликнул Хината, шарахаясь назад, как будто Хьякузава сознался, что в контейнере покоится отрубленная голова повара.   
Палочки чудом не укатились, но Хината прижал их пальцами и испуганно закрутил головой. 

Теперь он говорил таким громким надрывным шёпотом, что их всё равно не слышал только глухой, зато Хьякузава мучительно задрожал от пробежавших по спине мурашек:   
— Твой? Ты с ума сошёл, Хьякузава?! Это твой ужин!  
— Твой. Поешь, вы же уже закончили тут.  
— Хьякузава, — в шёпот Хинаты просочилось что-то яростное: почти с таким же выражением, Хината поорал ему в лицо, что рост в два метра — это самая лучшая на свете суперспособность.   
Хината пошёл в наступление, ткнув контейнером Хьякузаве в грудь, но тот не спешил доставать до боли сжатые кулаки из кармана. — Тебе надо поесть, а то завтра будешь совсем без сил! Это твоя еда.  
— Я всё рассчитал, — сказал Хьякузава. Когда он поднял глаза, лицо у Хинаты было таким серьёзным, а в глазах пылало столько праведного гнева, что он нервно усмехнулся. Такой мелкий, а такой грозный. — И перекусил. А утром нам дают такие завтраки, что я никогда не доедаю до конца. Иди и поешь. 

Это благодарность.  
Спасибо за то, что поддержал.  
Ты классный.

Хьякузава просто открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь сказать всё это, но так не смог выдавить больше ни слова. Хината смотрел на него, как на придурка, с недоверием и недовольством, и Хьякузава почти сдался. Вытащил руки, чтобы забрать контейнер, по-прежнему утыкающийся в его грудь, но только легонько подтолкнул его обратно Хинате. Он слабо, особо не веря, что Хината его расслышит, выдохнул:  
— Ну, пожалуйста. Возьми этот чёртов ужин.

Хьякузаве показалось, что прошла целая вечность прежде, чем Хината всё-таки сдался.  
Он прижал контейнер к животу одной рукой, а вторую решительно протянул Хьякузаве. Его ладонь была, наверное, в два раза меньше, чем у Хьякузавы, но рукопожатие оказалось сильным.   
— Огромное спасибо! — звонко гаркнул Хината, обрушиваясь всем телом вперёд в поклоне и так сильно стискивая ладонь Хьякузавы в своей, что тот окончательно растерялся.   
Когда Хината выпрямился и разжал свою руку, лицо его горело, а в глазах блестела улыбка.   
— Надеюсь, ты всё правильно «рассчитал», — фыркнул он и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, проскользнул мимо него, громко топая и выкрикивая, что скоро вернётся.   
Хьякузава поражённо уставился ему вслед, до конца не веря, что у него получилось.   
Получилось отдать Хинате заслуженный ужин. 

Руку до сих пор покалывало от крепкого рукопожатия Хинаты, и Хьякузава сжал её в кулак, думая о странном. Например, что если он станет капитаном, рукопожатие повторится. Эта мысль пожаром разгорелась в его голове, полностью захватив (Хьякузава даже не задумался, будет ли именно Хината капитаном через пару лет — почему-то в этом он не сомневался ни на секунду), и он совершенно забыл обо всём, даже о наблюдающим за ними Вашиджо-сане.

И вспомнил только, когда он, привычно шаркая ногами и заложив руки за спину, прошёл мимо Хьякузавы к дверям.   
Хьякузава вздрогнул и испуганно вытянулся в струнку, как будто стоял на торжественной линейке, и, обмирая от ужаса и обливаясь потом, приготовился к... ко всему, на самом деле. Начиная с сурового выговора, заканчивая позорным пинком из лагеря.   
Лишиться оставшихся ужинов, стать ещё одним мальчиком на побегушках, бегать вокруг зала до самого отбоя, Хьякузава был готов принять любое наказание. Он ждал всего.   
Всего, кроме того, что Вашиджо просто пройдёт мимо, не сказав Хьякузаве ни слова и только на последок окинув колючим задумчивым взглядом.

— На вашем месте я бы поторопился, мы и так задержались! — подчёркнуто бодро провозгласил Анабара-сан, торопливо шагая следом за Вашиджо.  
Поравнявшись с замершим в дверях Хьякузавой, он немного притормозил, поправил очки и то ли закашлялся, то ли с трудом сдержал смех, прикрыв рот кулаком.   
— Я обожаю подобные лагеря за то, что они из года в год не перестают удивлять, — сказал Анабара-сан, поблёскивая отражением ламп в своих очках. Хьякузава, всё ещё слишком ошарашенный, на всякий случай кивнул ему.   
А потом перевёл взгляд на оставшихся в зале ребят.

В полной тишине Коганегава сделал вид, что утёр со щеки растроганную слезу.

*** 

Хьякузава вывалился на улицу из душного жаркого зала и моментально продрог до костей. Но это и к лучшему.  
Засунув руки почти до локтей в единственный карман худи и потеплее переплетая их там, Хьякузава бездумно зашагал по дорожке, глубоко вздыхая свежий прохладный воздух и прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.   
Мышцы привычно тянуло и потряхивало, разгорячённое сердце азартно билось — и Хьякузава с немалым удивлением всё-таки признался сам себе: сегодняшняя тренировка — предпоследняя, если быть точным — ему понравилась.  
Не случилось чего-то феноменального, он не научился уверенно и легко чередовать атаки, ловить соперника врасплох. Его блок по-прежнему был самым высоким, но полным досадных брешей. Хьякузава продолжал делать ошибки, много ошибок, но почему-то сегодня всё казалось другим. Сегодня он впервые попросился сыграть со всеми после основной тренировки, испытывая настоящее удовольствие, мечтая, чтобы Анабара-сан как можно дольше не приходил разгонять их сегодня. Азарта в крови было столько, что Хьякузава понятия не имел, как же теперь угомонить себя?  
«Тебя сегодня, как подменили, Хьякузава!» — радостно сказал Коганегава, показав руками волшебный, непонятный жест, то ли от избытка эмоций, то ли демонстрируя, насколько сегодня Хьякузава не похож сам на себя.  
«Неплохо, неплохо», — спокойно сказал Анабара-сан, делая пометки в своих бумагах, и Хьякузава на секунду замер, роясь в памяти, говорил ли он это впервые или раньше Хьякузава просто не слышал его?

«Смотрю, прививка от Хинаты подействовала?» — сухо сказал Цукишима, не глядя на Хьякузаву и проходя мимо него.   
По спине Хьякузавы пробежала волна мурашек, и виноват в этом был вовсе не холод.

— Эй, Хьякузава!   
Хьякузава замер на середине шага и ошарашено оглянулся. Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, пока Хината не запрыгал на месте, повторяя, как заведенный «Эй! Эй!»  
— Ты чего тут?.. — растерянно начал Хьякузава, выходя из освещенного фонарём участка в кромешную темноту, где прятался Хината. Узкий проход между зданием волейбольного зала и тесно прижавшейся к нему административной постройкой, Хьякузава за все те дни, что провёл в лагере, ни разу не обратил на него внимание. Даже утром. А оказывается, Хината не раз здесь возился.  
— Вот, собираюсь домой, — бодро сказал Хината, заканчивая пристёгивать свою спортивную сумку к багажнику. Он почти ласково похлопал сумку, словно уговаривая её вести себя хорошо и не сваливаться, пока они вместе не доберутся до дома.   
— Я думал, ты пользуешься поездом. Разве на велосипеде не дольше?  
— В субботу какое-то странно расписание, вечером автобусов не дождаться! — пожаловался Хината, смешно морщась и медленно выкатывая велосипед из своего закутка. — Но это не страшно. Занятий завтра нет, и своим ходом не так уж и долго. Завтра лагерь уже закончится.  
— Да, — тихо согласился Хьякузава, наблюдая за Хинатой сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.  
Его небольшая фигура чётко вырисовывалась на фоне яркого света фонаря. Какое-то время они оба смотрели вперёд, на блёклое ночное небо, усеянное на горизонте, как светлячками, разноцветными огоньками. 

— Что скажешь о лагере, Хьякузава? — не оборачиваясь, спросил его Хината.   
Сердце Хьякузавы испуганно съежилось. В голосе Хинаты не было ни грамма праздного интереса, он спрашивал совсем не для того, чтобы поддержать разговор или занять паузу.  
Хьякузава нахмурился вспоминая каждую свою мучительно переживаемую неудачу в лагере. Каждый день, полный разочарования и желания сдаться и сбежать. И каждый момент, всплывающий в его памяти, сопровождался неотрывно следующим по его пятам Хинатой. С этими дурацкими бутылками и мячами. Какой этот лагерь был для него?  
— Сначала отстойно, так что хоть вой, — решительно сказал он наконец, поднимая руку и прикрывая один глаз, как делал обычно на сложных подачах. Мир, состоящий из темноты, огоньков и Хинаты немного скукожился, удобно ложась в его ладонь. Хьякузава покрутил кистью, вспоминая свои сегодняшние ошибки, и улыбнулся. — Но сейчас я думаю, что всё это было не зря.  
Хината дёрнулся всем телом и порывисто обернулся к Хьякузаве, как обычно, пригвождая его к месту своим пылающим взглядом.   
— Ага, — весело выдохнул Хината, и широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Хьякузава.

Теперь уже Хьякузава дёрнулся, как наяву почувствовав толчок в грудь. Он открыл рот, пытаясь одновременно сказать спасибо Хинате, сказать, какой он фантастический, сказать, что для Хьякузавы он...

— Кстати! Хьякузава, запишешь мой номер? — оборвав на корню все попытки Хьякузавы выговориться и опозориться навсегда, воскликнул Хината. Подсветка телефона легла на его улыбающееся лицо голубоватым светом, заблестела в глубине глаз, и Хьякузава заворожено кивнул, запуская обе руки в карман худи и пытаясь вытащить свой мобильник сразу с двух сторон. — А то Цукишима уже достал ворчать.   
— Цукишима. Вроде как. Недолюбливает меня? — неуверенно произнёс Хьякузава.  
— Что? — Хината захохотал, закинув голову назад и блеснув в голубоватом холодном свете обнажённым горлом. Хьякузава прикипел к нему сосредоточенным взглядом. — Цукишима всех недолюбливает! Вечно ворчит и смотрит так, словно ты отдавил ему ногу и до сих пор на ней стоишь.  
— Вот как, — кивнул Хьякузава, медленно подходя к веселящемуся Хинате.  
— Ага. О, надеюсь, он тебя не обидел? Не злись на Цукишиму, ладно? — Хьякузава кивнул, и Хината облегчённо вздохнул. — Хорошо, а то... Знаешь, он несколько раз говорил мне, что ты «странный» и чтобы я держался от тебя подальше. Я подумал, вы успели повздорить, ну знаешь, с Цукишимой немудрено!   
— Я не думаю, что он недолюбливает тебя. Мне кажется, он за тебя волнуется, — Хьякузава произнёс ту мысль, которая уже давно кружила в его голове, но он никак не мог ухватить её за хвост. Интересно, что видел в его взгляде Цукишима, когда Хьякузава думал, что может безнаказанно смотреть на Хинату? И, пока брови Хинаты окончательно не уползли с его лба, Хьякузава нерешительно улыбнулся и поднял свой мобильный: — Так ты продиктуешь свой номер?

*** 

Комната отдыха, как обычно, была насквозь пропитана волейболом и не затихала ни на секунду, несмотря на отбой. Волейбол был повсюду, в запахе и разговорах, в мыслях и где-то глубоко под кожей. Хьякузава предполагал, что теперь уже не сможет от него отделаться даже, когда лагерь закончится.   
Дело было не в лагере и не в комнате.   
В какой-то момент он так сильно возненавидел эту игру, что теперь уже просто не мог без неё. Потеряв от волейбола голову. Влюбившись в него без остатка. 

Совсем рядом у Цукишимы пиликнул телефон, и Хьякузава уже привычно повернулся к нему, выплывая на поверхность своих мыслей.  
— Доехал, если кому интересно, — тихо зевнул Цукишима, прищурившись и прочитав сообщение Хинаты.  
— Всё нормально? — моментально отозвался Коганегава.

— Да. Говорит, что поставил свой личный рекорд, на пятнадцать минут раньше обычного приехал.

В какой-то момент, думал Хьякузава, откладывая свой телефон и старательно избегая взглядов Коганегавы и — подслеповатого и ядовитого — Цукишимы, он точно так же возненавидел и Хинату Шоё. И точно так же, без шансов на спасение, потерял от него голову.

И подумав об этом, Хьякузава впервые за весь лагерь по настоящему расслабился.


End file.
